pocket mice
by motomori
Summary: because we all need them, this story is meant to be cute, and it is very very random, it's something I drew for a while and I can't get it out of my head...


The office was quite and all in order this morning just like the stoic, dark haired supervisor wanted it, everyone was doing his work as they were supposed to.

He glanced to his side as he walked passed a few of the cubicles on his way to his own desk, ready with a steaming cup of fresh coffee, the only way really to start a busy day full of paperwork and soul collecting.

He glanced at a certain blonde with black youth who was yawning and apparently checking files that where placed earlier on his desk too see what field jobs he received today, next to him a brunette filling in paperwork of what seemed to be from yesterdays soul collecting jobs, William's eyebrow rose as he knew Mr. Humphrey's was always very stipt with handing in his papers on time and he could have sworn he had received them yesterday night before he headed home.

Though glancing a cubicle further he noticed the absence of another certain older blonde which pretty much explained the situation at hand.

Mr. Slingby has overslept again...

Making his way to his own office he fought the urge to even glance at the cubicle at the far end of the room where high pitched whines and loud moans emerged from.

The icy reaper knew if he dared too it would only give him a migraine for the rest of the day.

Finally wrapping his leather clad hand over the reassuringly familiar knob of the door he turned it quickly and pushed it open as already a low drawn moan which seemed to form the word "willuuuuu" reached his ears, causing a shudder to pass his spine and before anything could jump up at him onto his back he slammed the door shut.

He was save... for now... probably not...

While the thought of investing in a lock ran through his head (it would never happen since his door should always be open for his employee... working employees) his footsteps echoed through his little kingdom of tranquillity where he could slave the hours away doing paperwork. Maybe a leash for Mr. Suttclife perhaps? No it would probably only encourage him more... a straightjacket would enable him to do the little work he does... almost lost in thought he placed his mug on the desk and picked up the first of many files the late comers had sneaked in here this morning trying to avoid being reprimanded by the tyrant of office numb. 243.

He'd get them later...

Browsing through one of the larger maps his eyes trailed off to something out of place on his desk.

Apart from the late paperwork which he had expected, something else had taken his place on the large wooden surface of his furniture.

A brightly green little box sat in the middle of his desk, decorated with a happy red with black dotted bow, little holes where punctured in the top of it which looked very out of place.

William quirked his eyebrow as he continued to stare at it for a while.

Not sure whether or not to trust it he approached it carefully, if something has learned him from a lifetime in this office it would be that foreign objects on his desk usually meant trouble.

He spotted a little pink card neatly folded next to the festive box which lurked dangerously from the man's desk.

Carefully picking up the note he folded it open and took in the words.

"please take care of me!"

...

William's eyebrow rose higher up his forehead, again suspiciously glancing at the green monster before reading the paper again and than putting it aside.

Carefully his hand reached for the box, grabbing it by the top and bringing it closer to him.

Studying it for a moment he grasped the red lint and tugged on the material, it gave way immediately, the soft and light red bow floating down to the desk gently.

Next he gently gasped the top, slowly lifting it to reveal whatever was lurking inside, which joke was played on him now...

William stared...

"what in the world..."

Inside the little green box was an even smaller sleeping creature, curled up into a little ball wearing tiny brown trousers with green socks sticking out around his ankles, which than disappeared into tiny brown shoe's.

It was wearing a small white dress shirt and a purple little vest, his head was covered in oddly familiar two toned blonde and black hair and on its nose rested tiny yet big black rounded glasses.

Out of its honey coloured hair sprung two large grey with pink mouse ears which stuck out of the little sleeping thing, around it's form curled a grey tail.

It's body heaved slightly up and down as the little mouse was sleeping, the only sign that gave away that the little thing was still alive.

William gazed down at the adorable creature, at loss of words and wondering if he was not still sleeping soundly in his bed back home with a hint of fear of actually being busy with over-sleeping at the moment, until his attention was drawn back again by the little mouse as it seemed to sneeze in a squeaking way.

William quirked his eyebrow once more as he gazed inside the package, the little bundle twisting and turning around as it was disturbed, his ear twitching before it snoozed on.

Carefully raising his hand the dark haired supervisor dipped his forefinger into the box, gently nudging the little mouse who resembled one of his employee's in so many ways it made his skin crawl, a loud squeak almost made the man drop the object, quickly holding it in a tight grip again, he observed the bundle getting up slowly inside, suddenly two bright green eyes stared back at him, the small mouse human like creature tried to crawl to his feet, reaching up to try and grasp the edge of the green carton.

"squeak!"

William blinked as it seemed the mouse tried to escape his little prison, or yet it seemed he was reaching for the leather clad finger of the division leader that had been poking him.

More squeaking sounds emitted from the little thing as it tried to climb up against the side but failed horribly and tumbled down every time.

Finally the dumb struck shinigami reached inside and carefully picked the mouse up by its neck, causing it to struggle slightly and squeak in objection until he finally kept slack and let his arms and legs dangle as he glanced with green bright eyes into bigger ones.

"you look like Ronald Knox..."

William was still doubting his mental state as he was at loss of proper sentences, yet... trying to have a conversation with a mouse would really put his sanity to be questioned... but in his defence the thing really did look like Mr. Knox.

"but I'm a dormouse!"

William nearly choked on the air he inhaled as the little creature squeaked out a few words, staring wide eyed at the pouting mouse he brought it closer to his face to examine, trying to find it's off switch or batteries which would be the only explanation for it to be moving and talking while looking so odd.

The little guy stared back innocently at the large man as he seemed to be equally interested in examining the other, wriggling and trying to reach for his nose as it seemed to got bored with holding still.

Not being able to find anything William put the little creature back in his box carefully and reached for the pink note again which had come with the strange gift to see if he could find a sender, only to find it had vanished into thin air.

Staring wide eyed at the spot where it should have been the man took a few steps back to slip into his chair slowly.

He was going mad...

Bumping sounds caught his attention as the dormouse had managed to knock over the box by jumping against the sides. He carefully crawled out of it and still held his large eyes on the strange man that looked so bewildered sitting back in his chair like he had seen a ghost.

Keeping low the mouse crawled over to the edge of the desk where the dark haired male was seated, carefully approaching him with great curiosity.

"how did you get into the box?''

Trying to keep his straight face he glanced down at the stalking mouse, his head working overtime he tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the fact he had a tiny animal version of his employee on his desk and why on earth it was talking or better yet why he hadn't woken up yet.

"a madman put me in there"

William's eyebrow rose as he reached over to grasp the swirling tail and again pick the little thing up.

Well if this was Grell's doing it would explain a lot.

The moment the dormouse discovered it was hanging upside down by its tail he went into a frenzy, flailing it's arms around and squeaking loudly as it kicked and wriggled in an attempt to break free.

"not my taaaaaaaaaail!"

The loud whine quickly made the division leader put the huffed ball on the palm of his hand where it clung around his thumb with a very unimpressed face as it glanced up with a pout, William continued to reach out and let his fingertip gently caress the top of the little thing's ear causing it to twitch.

"that's not very nice, one shouldn't pull on tails!"

His adorable squeaking voice filled the room as he still had his body wrapped around the thumb of the leather clad hand, huffing softly as he saw the other was too busy studying the little mouse instead of listening to what he had to say, resulting into the creature chewing on the material of the glove as he showed no signs of letting go.

"you're a little Ronnie mouse..."

William still seemed deep in thought as he tried to come with terms to the fact it didn't seem he was going to wake up, considering pointy teeth where poking him through the leather fabric and he had been pinching himself earlier in an attempt to snap out of it, but no... this wasn't a dream...

He pried the little thing off and placed it onto his desk where it scurried of to explore the wooden surface and crawl between the pens and files that still required attention by a certain division leader.

Right...

Enough time wasted... he had to get back to work... after all if he wasn't going to start now he would still be here by 12 o'clock tonight... he quickly glanced at the little Ronnie mouse who seemed to had taken his place in between a stapler and a pencil case where it was rolled up like before, shifting to get comfortable and apparently getting ready for another nap.

It's not going anywhere..

Well, if it would roam free through the office it would certain create an up stir, screaming secretaries, a certain dumb struck blonde and more paperwork which would result in more overtime.

For now he would be able to handle a little sleeping mouse, after all the years in this office if there was something he had learned it was that almost anything is possible.

And after all taking care of a little mouse was an easy job compared to most things William T. Spears had to do.

...

...

Boy was he wrong.


End file.
